


Arm Wrestling

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “Prepare to be amazed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



“Bucky, honey, what are you doing?” Tony asked, a bit annoyed, but he allowed Bucky to drag him to the gym nonetheless.

“I wanna show you something. It’s gonna be great. Just wait.”

When they entered the gym, Thor and Steve were already there. Bucky dragged him over to Steve and told him to stand right there, before he went over to Thor who was standing next to a table. Tony wondered how that had made its way down here but when Bucky beamed at him, he forgot to question it.

“Prepare to be amazed,” Bucky told him, right before he sat down opposite of Thor.

“What’s happening?” Tony asked Steve, who smiled a bit.

“Bucky wants to impress you.”

“I’m impressed just because he exists. He knows that, right?”

Steve shrugged. “Yeah. But he wants to show you just how amazing the arm you made for him is.”

“What’s he gonna do?”

“He will arm wrestle Thor.”

Tony stared at Steve. “What? What when he loses?”

Steve sighed. “They practiced. Bucky won already. They are just gonna do it again so you can see.”

“Wait,” Tony said slowly. “You’re telling me they already did that?”

“Yes? Why?”

Tony suppressed a smile. “He won’t win again. The arm won’t hold up against Thor again.”

“What?” Steve sounded alarmed and Bucky looked over at them quizzically. 

“What’s going on?” he asked and before Steve could answer Tony shushed him.

“Nothing. You just go right ahead. I’m prepared. Now amaze me.”

“What are you doing?” Steve hissed and Tony patted his arm.

“Relax, sweetheart. You think I would let him get hurt?” he asks Steve, who shook his head. “Exactly. Now. The arm was tested with your strength. But Thor is just a bit stronger than you and he won’t win twice.”

“But won’t that hurt him?” Steve asked, still obviously concerned. 

“No. I made sure he can’t be electrocuted and the pain sensor will turn off as soon as the first gear gives. Don’t worry.”

“Why are you letting him do that? It’s more work for you.”

“Look at him. He’s adorable. And he’s even more adorable when he pouts, as you know, which will happen if he loses. And he will flail like a fish on land and you can’t tell me it won’t be funny.”

Now it was Steve’s time to suppress his laughter. “You are one evil man, Tony Stark.”

“You still love me,” Tony pointed out and Steve kissed his temple. 

“That I do. But I will not save you when Bucky no doubly comes chasing you for not telling him.”

“That’s okay. You will still laugh and that’s worth it.”

“Are you ready?” Bucky yelled over to them and they both turned.

“As ready as we’re ever gonna get!” Steve yelled back and Tony added “Show us what that arm of yours can do, honey!”

With those answers, Bucky and Thor got right at it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140703517586/this-is-the-second-part-of)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
